The Second Generation
by TheCrazyAuthors
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had two kids each: Rhys, Anna, Emilyn, and Rose. Now they're all getting into Hogwarts themselves to experience magical advenures beyond beleif... By Senom299, Meaghan, and TwilightJackieCullen.
1. Chapter 1

The Second Generation

_WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, JK ROWLING DOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Mum, what if we don't get them?" Anna Potter asked anxiously.

"You will, Anna, don't worry. They'll come any day now," Ginny Weasley smiled reassuringly.

"But what will happen if we don't?" Anna's twin brother, Rhys, asked.

"Don't worry. I didn't get mine until July 31st. It's only July 20th now. They'll come soon," Harry Potter reassured his son and daughter.

"Do you think Emilyn got hers already?" Anna asked. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you want to go-" Ginny was cut off by the arrival of an owl, carrying two letters.

"They're here!" Rhys said, excitedly. Anna squealed and jumped up to open the window for the brown and white barn owl. When she did, the owl flew in and dropped the letters on the table in front of their recipients, much like the owls did when they delivered mail when Harry and Ginny attended Hogwarts. Anna tore open her letter excitedly.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

"We're so proud of you two! You're going to Hogwarts! We should go to Diagon Alley soon to get your books, maybe we can go with Ron and Hermione when they take Emilyn and Rose…oh, this is so great! We have to get your robes and your books…and of course, you'll need a wand…," Ginny said excitedly, looking over Rhys' shoulder at his letter, and then at Anna's.

"Can we go tell Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione now, mums? And Emilyn and Rose? Please? I want to see if Emilyn got her letter yet," Anna pleaded, her brown eyes bouncing with excitement. Ginny nodded, grinning at her daughter's excitement.

"Of course, we'll tell granddad and grandma, too, and we should tell Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Charlie, and Uncle George…we'll tell Hagrid, too, of course. He keeps saying how life at Hogwarts is boring without the Weasley's and Harry running around. He'll have his hands full now, won't he?" Ginny said as they headed out the door.

***********************

Emilyn Weasley glanced around the beach and looked behind her. Her older sister, Rose, tried picking her up. He laughed; she was too heavy to pick up now.

Emilyn tried to smile; she loved the beach, but on foggy days like this, it seemed too peaceful. No seagulls, no waves lapping at her feet… It seemed like all the beauty had gone. "Rose… I want to go home."

Rose nodded. She took Emilyn's hand and they walked home.

****************************

"This is bloody outrageous!" Ron Weasley yelled, holding the newspaper furiously. "'Harry Potter takes the Quidditch World Cup for 10th time in a row!'"

Emilyn looked up from her mashed potatoes and cube steak. "What's so bad about Uncle Harry being in the paper, Daddy?"

Hermione handed her some steak sauce. "Ron, I think there's nothing wrong with that."

"There bloody well IS!" He replied in an outrage. "It mentions the Keeper, the Chasers, and Harry, but not George!"

Rose swallowed some milk. "How can Uncle George be the only one of the Beaters?"

"He isn't." Emilyn piped up. "Lucan Srath, a 7th year at Hogwarts, is the second Beater."

"Never heard of him," Rose murmered, pushing her chair away from the table.

Ron snorted. Hermione glanced at the door as an owl's screech was heard. Emilyn bounded to the door. An owl was sitting on Ron's car, a scroll tied to it's leg. Hermione ran out, beaming proudly. "It's a Hogwarts owl! Oh, this is just _perfect_!"

Emilyn untied the scroll and opened it. It read:

_Dear Miss Emilyn Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. School Term starts on September first. We will await your owl no later then July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Hermione squealed. "This is it! You get to attend Hogwarts! Ooh, Emilyn, I'm so proud of you!" She hugged and kissed her.

Ron came out. When he saw the owl, he smiled. "Congratulations, Emilyn, you're a witch like your mum and sister."

Just then, a familiar truck bounded down the road, spurting out gas and exhaust. Emilyn squealed and raced onto the patio in joy. After the car stopped, her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny stepped out, followed by Rhys and Anna.

Emilyn bounded toward her cousins and shook her letter in excitement. Rhys and Anna smiled and showed Emilyn theirs.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all happy. Hermione offered Harry and Ginny some cube steak. "We have enough for you and the kids, and we can still have dessert," Ginny laughed. Harry smiled.

"All right. Rhys, Anna! Come inside, now!"

The three kids came inside, and they enjoyed the night. Hermione offered beds to sleep over, but Harry politely refused. "No, that's quite all right. We should be getting home-tomorrow we're heading to Diagon Alley."

Ron nodded. "Same here, mate. See you tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded. "See you!" And they left.


	2. Diagon Alley part 1

The next morning, Hermione had to shake Emilyn awake. "Emilyn… Wake up; we're going to Diagon Alley!"

Emilyn jumped out of bed. "How long do we have?"

Rose was already dressed in a black-and-white schoolgirl outfit, trimmed with burgundy ruffles. She had on red Mary Janes with high heels, and wore a necklace with a golden G engraved in the center. "Thirty minutes. Hurry up, if you're lucky Dad will let you eat Pop-Tarts in the car."

Emilyn gasped and pulled off her PJs, shooing Hermione and Rose out of the room. She pulled on a red and purple version of what Rose had been wearing. After that, she slipped into her combat boots and pulled a silver necklace with an opal at the bottom. It was her birth stone, and she believed it would bring her good luck.

After that, she raced downstairs. Rose passed her a Pop-Tart pack and raced out the door. Emilyn followed.

********************************

Anna was dressed and ready, eating breakfast and waiting impatiently in the kitchen. Her mother was already up, but her brother and father were still snoring. Anna absently finished her Corn Flakes and put them in the sink. She went to her room to get dressed. She chose some skinny jeans and a Happy Bunny shirt that said "Life. Get One." Anna was not a real girly girl and she didn't like wearing dresses and skirts, especially ones with frill and lace. Her mother liked to wear long, flowing dresses but Anna hated to. She only wore dresses for important occasions.

"Harry! Rhys! Wake up; we have to go soon!" Anna heard Ginny calling.. She grabbed her purple and white sneakers and ran down the stairs, calling for Rhys to wake up. Rhys was not an early bird; he absolutely hated to get up before noon, but Anna was usually up around 8 or 9 in the morning.

Twenty minutes later, Rhys and Harry were downstairs, both dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, stretching, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"Okay, ready to go?" Ginny asked. Rhys and Harry nodded, and Anna bounded at out the door excitedly.

They were going to Diagon Alley!

***************************

Once everyone was at Diagon Alley, they met up at the Leaky Cauldron just after getting their money. Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch. Harry said that Rhys, having Harry's blood, would get through easily. Ron protested that Emilyn also had a head for heights, and she would make an excellent player as well, while Rose was far too scared of going up on a broom. She always got sick.

On the other hand, Hermione and Ginny were talking about how well Anna and Emilyn could both attend a formal ball before term. Hermione was still trying to get Anna out of it so that Rose could attend as well, but Ginny said that both of the Weasley girls couldn't attend.

"Why can't Rose go? Is there a rule against them all going together?"

Ginny leered at Hermione. "Rose can stay with either Uncle George or Uncle Fred."

The two continued to argue while the children bought their stuff with Ron and Harry. After getting equipment, a shadow loomed in the corner, and said, "It's been a long time, Harry."

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee CLIFFHANGER!_


	3. Diagon Alley 2 and PAIRING? oo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to us.**

It was Draco Malfoy with his wife, Astoria, and son, Scorpius. Emilyn smiled. "Hiya, Scorp."

Rhys laughed, and Ron stifled a grin. Malfoy smirked. "Easy, Weasley, your little Emilyn might accidentally make family bonds."

Emilyn actually locked eyes with Scorpius then. He was somber, but in his eyes there was… regret?

She shook off the feeling of Scorp feeling sorry for her family. _He's just like Draco,_ she told herself firmly, _He's like his father, and Draco would never pity a Half-Blood._

Draco looked at his son. "Come, Scorpius, these Half-Blood girls aren't our concern. And Potter," He sneered, "Don't think it's all over."

Harry stifled a laugh. "I never would, Malfoy."

Draco glared. "Astoria, darling, come. We shall see them later."

Emilyn watched Scorp as he walked away with his father. He turned, and his pale blond hair seemed to flow in the wind as it could. His eyes sparkled, and his lips curled into a smile, and he walked away.

Emilyn smiled in Scorp's direction. He was long gone before she turned again a few minutes later. Her smile faded; she wanted to see him again. With a heartfelt sigh, she left with her own family.

---

"Mum, when can we go home?" Rhys whined. He was getting bored. He'd been to Diagon Alley with his parents numerous times; they went nearly every weekend and Rhys and Anna weren't old enough to stay home by themselves, even if they wished they were.

They had finished shopping for nearly everything; they had their wands, books, parchment, quills, potion in ingredients, uniforms, and now they were stopping in Eeylops Owl Emporium. Ginny wanted Anna and Rhys to have an owl at Hogwarts so they could communicate with her and Harry if they ever needed anything. Ginny and Harry settled on a Tawny Owl for them, and handed the sixteen galleons to the shopkeeper.

Rhys and Anna argued about a name for the rest of the day, and finally settled on Brownie, after the color of the owl. It was Ginny who chose the name, because Anna wanted to name the owl Screech, but Rhys thought Superman would be a more suitable name, owing to the fact that he had received some muggle comic books from his Granddad Weasley for his birthday.

Anna used Brownie to send letters to all her friends, including Emilyn, although she didn't live that far away. Emily even persuaded Rhys and Anna to let her use Brownie to mail Scorpius, or "Scorp" as she called him.

Something was definitely going on between those two.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emilyn was practically screaming with delight. It was the day they all went to Hogwarts!

She was already dressed, with her robes covering an aquamarine flower tank top and schoolgirl skirt.

Better yet, Harry said he needed to pick up some things, so he had dropped off Rhys and Anna at the Weasley's for the morning!

Emilyn couldn't believe she was finally going to Hogwarts! It seemed so much like the best dream ever, but it was real.

Hermione poked her head into Rose's room, where Emilyn, Rose, and Anna were talking about how excited they were. "Girls, Harry just called. Surprising, he got a phone from his cousin… Anyways, he's on his way to pick you all up, so make sure you have everything!"

Anna squealed and giggled in delight. With a smile, Emilyn ran after her mother. "Mummy, can I take Drexel with me?"

Drexel was a black and white cat Emilyn had received from her Grandma Weasley upon her hearing the news about Emilyn going to Hogwarts. Emilyn adored Drexel, and treated him like a baby who required very special care.

Hermione smiled. "Of course you may, Emilyn. I think he's playing with Crookshank's kittens near his kitty bed." And she ran off to make complimentary fudge for the newest headmaster, or should I say Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

Emilyn ran to where Drexel was and scooped him up. "Drexel, this is so amazing! I'm going to Hogwarts at last! You'll come, of course, won't you?"

Drexel mewed happily and his tail swished from side to side. Emilyn laughed and carried him up to the attic, where the Weasleys kept Drexel's carrier basket. Drexel was placed inside it, mewing happily.

All of a sudden, a loud honk followed by laughter came from the large lawn. "Uncle Harry!" Emilyn dashed into her room, grabbed her suitcase, and ran to the car.

In just a half hour, they arrived at the train station. Rhys, Anna, Emilyn, and Rose all got out. They all knew how to get through the brick wall, so they did; they each ran through it with their carts.

***************

On the train, Emilyn walked past Scorpius's compartment. She blushed, but headed straight past it into an empty compartment.

When the snack cart came around, Emilyn paid for all of the snacks. Rhys got a Licorice Wand, Anna got a Chocolate Frog-it had her father on it-, Rose got a pack of Every Flavor Beans, and Emilyn got a pumpkin pasty and some gum. She fed Drexel some kitty treats she had saved. Anna looked out the window. "I can't wait until we reach Hogwarts!"

Rhys nodded sleepily. "Hope I'm in… yawn… Gryffindor… I'm going to sleep… Wake me up when we get to Hogwarts…" He dropped off into a doze snoring quietly.

Anna groaned. "You lazy stupid toad! You're just tired because you're a lazy stupid toad, you don't like getting up early even for Hogwarts!"

Emilyn and Rose burst out laughing, and Drexel mewed. They could already see the sky changing, and they had run low on snacks. Hogwarts soon came into view.

Anna shook Rhys awake. "Wake up, stupid lazy toad."

Rhys snapped awake. "Huh-what? Are we there yet?"

Anna smirked. "Yes we are."

Emilyn gaped out the window. There, just over a cliff, stood the dark spires and turrets of Hogwarts. It was as enormous as a castle.

Rose cheered and grabbed her suitcase. Anna, Rhys and Emilyn did the same.

**********************************

Soon, the newest first years were in a line for Sorting. Emilyn shivered; What if she got in _Slitherin_?

Finally, Professor McGonagall called, "Emilyn Weasley?"

She ran up to the stool, fear poking at her heart. _Please… Let me be in Gryffindor… Like my parents and aunt and uncle… Please, just let me be in-!_

The Sorting Hat mumbled a bit. "Another who wants to live up to the family bloodline, eh? Well, I guess you're best for…"

_Please… Please… PLEASE…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed, and Emilyn leapt off the stool in excitement.

Soon, Rhys, Anna and Rose had been Sorted. They were in Gryffindor as well. It was just too good to be true!

Or was it?

_And that's the chapter! This was all done by Senom299, because BlindedxxFalcon and Jackie are both occupied with other stuff. See you in the next chappie!_


End file.
